


Life isn't a bad 80's movie, Dean.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: A very mixtape Christmas. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Doctor Castiel, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Journalist Dean Winchester, M/M, Mixtape, Past Castiel/ Balthazar, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, it's like a really bad christmas movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: This is the last work of this series, hope you liked it! Thanks for reading ❤





	Life isn't a bad 80's movie, Dean.

Dean Winchester walks slowly enjoying all the noise that fills the streets of his small hometown. He hadn’t come to Kansas for months, but he always comes back home to celebrate Christmas with his mother and his little brother.

The memories of his childhood flood him, the colored lights, the smell of hot chocolate, it smells like home. Despite the people who fill the streets, buying gifts or, like him, just out for a walk, it’s nothing like what he’s used to in New York. There people are always in a hurry, nobody talks to anyone, Christmas is a simple competition to see who can decorate the best window displays, or who can buy the most expensive gifts. It’s always a good idea to get out of there, coming back here is something that fills Dean with peace.  
His steps take him to the small Christmas market in the town hall square and Dean decides to take a look, maybe he can find a gift for his mother or a toy for his nephew. Sam and Eileen always tell him that he is spoiling him but Dean can’t help it, he is the coolest uncle in the world after all. When he has already bought a couple of presents he stops with a small smile in front of a Christmas postcards stall and a name comes to his mind.

Castiel Novak.

  
His best friend since they were kids that he hasn’t seen for years, but always exchanges postcards every Christmas with. He misses him, very much, but that is how life works, leading  them in different ways. Dean shakes his head at the thought of how in love he was with Cas in high school, falling in love with your best friend, typical. He never said anything, even when he had to say goodbye to Cas after graduating from high school. And it is something that still weighs on him, the idea of never knowing what his life with Cas would have been like. Dean takes a quick look at all the postcards before deciding on one with an illustration of the Christmas tree that is placed in front of the town hall's  door. 

Dean checks the time on his watch, he is late to the school function, perfect. Sam has reminded him of it a thousand times, little Bobby had reminded him of it a million times and his mother as many others.

“Oh wow!” Dean turns quickly ready to run away without looking around and crashing into someone, a dozen bags jumping through the air. “Oh my god, excuse me, I should have looked before turning around.” Dean speaks quickly, picking up the bags that have fallen to the ground, trying to distinguish which are his and feeling the giggles of all the people around him. 

“Dean?” That voice, it can’t be true. 

Dean finally raises his eyes from the ground. And look at the person he has crashed against in his hurry. 

“Cas?” Dean remains freezed on the spot until Cas throws himself at him with open arms and Dean returns the hug letting out a breathless laugh while he closes his eyes, holding Cas tightly against him. 

''Hello Dean'' Some things never change. After a while they steps backwards, just looking at each other, seeing what has changed, seeing what is still the same.

''You haven’t change at all.''

”You look older, though.“ Cas punches him on the arm lightly, laughing with Dean. 

”We should pick up this mess. Sorry, I am running late, I should have been at the school for twenty minutes now. “ 

”I was heading there too, we can go together if you want, and catch up in the way. “ Cas smiles, picking up his bags. 

”I would love that Dean. “ 

 

’‘So, New York? ” Dean nods with his hands in pockets, it will soon start to snow again and there are fewer people walking around.

“I work at a small national newspaper, I missed this, the peace that  reigns here. The silence."Cas hums in approval.” You are still in Topeka, right? '’

 "You’re in front of the chief surgeon at Topeka’s central hospital who hadn't taken a vacation for more than five years." Dean looks at him in surprise. 

“ Woah, that’s great. Congratulation Cas.” Cas smlies softly at him, in that way that used to make his heart stop, and he is a teenager again.

“ And, well, are you here with someone special? ” Dean shakes his head.

  
“ No, my girlfriend Lisa and I broke up last year, what about you? ”

  
“ Sorry Dean. ” Dean shrugs. “ I don’t have anyone either, I don’t have much time left for dates with my work.”

  
“ And that nurse you told me about, what was his name? ” Dean tries to remember, but that phone call was almost three years ago.

  
“Balthazar?” Dean nods. “Oh, we were together for about a year, but we had different lifestyles and it was very difficult to coordinate our schedules to be together.”

  
“ Aw, that sucks ” Dean does his best to ignore that little voice in his head that is yelling because Cas, like him, is single.

  
“You are finally here.'' Gabriel, one of Cas’ older brothers stares at them, his voice making them snap out of their little bubble,  his hands on his hips and a little smile on his face. Dean realizes they have arrived at the school, time always flies when he is with Cas, and he has missed the other man so much.

It’s in that moment when Dean makes a decision of which he hopes he won’t have to repent later, while the soft voices of the children fill the small school’s auditorium  and the memories of thousands of pranks flood him. Dean decides to take the step he should have given all those years ago and he will do something big, something Cas deserves.

His memory goes throught all the romantic films he has watched in his life, but then he remembers something all teeneagers used to do when he was one himself and he smiles, is perfect.

“Do you remember when we sang carols at Christmas?’’ Dean jumps a little at Cas’ voice he turns around to look at his friend trying to ignore the reproaching look Mary is giving him from the first row of seats.

”Yes, of course I do. Once I started tickling you and you had to run to the bathroom. ’’ Dean laughs and Cas just stares at him. 

“I didn’t speak to you for a week ”

“My mom still has the video of that day ” Cas’ face turns red. 

“No way ’' 

”I can turn it into a dvd for you. “ Cas’ punches him on the arm again laughing. 

”Hey you two, lovebirds! “ The concert has ended and both their families are staring at them, of course the one that mocks them is Gabriel. It’s time to go and have dinner, Dean sighs, the idea of leaving Cas again making him sad. Cas must notice his change of mood.

‘‘We can have coffee tomorrow Dean, it has been a long time.’‘ He says with a soft smile. Dean tries to play it cool, but the big smile plastered on his face gives him away.

‘‘I would love that Cas.’‘ And if he has to deal with all the jokes he hadn’t hear since high school it’s all worth it to see the fonded look Cas gives him before going with his family.

* * *

Dean takes a deep breath trying to ignore the nerves that more than two beers have not been able to keep quiet, a giggle escapes his lips and for the tenth time in a day he feels like he’s back in high school.

Dean is standing right under the window of Cas’s room in his parents’ house, fondly remembering all the nights he had spent here with his best friend, wondering if he still has those star stickers that shine in the dark on the ceiling or his collection of comics. Dean remembers thousands of conversations, shared secrets and adventures. And if he was not sure of this now he has no doubt. Dean presses a button on the radio cassette  in front of him and when the music starts playing he puts it over his head.  
A few seconds pass and Dean starts to worry, he doesn’t even know if Cas is spending the night here. Oh my god, what if Cas is not there. A light in the window makes him breathe with relief and Dean smiles when a head of disheveled hair peeks out.

''Dean?'' Cas’ groans ’'It’s 3 am’' Oh, he knew it must be late, he had to record a new mixtape and look for the radio cassette, but he did not know it was so late.”What the fuck are you doing? “ Dean looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

”I just wanted to surprise you “

”And why didn’t you wait until tomorrow, you morron. “ Says a voice from another house.

” Dean turn that off.“ Cas says. ” You’re going to wake up the whole town. Dean puts the thing down trying to look for the right button with shaking hands, this is not going how it should have gone.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry ” Cas disappears for a moment and suddenly he is by his side, the music stops and Dean doesn’t dare to look at him.

‘‘Dean.’‘ Cas starts, but he stops, a pair of red and blue lights filling the darkness.’‘Oh no, someone call the police.’‘

‘‘Hey you two!’‘ Dean looks at the police officer, his other best friend, Benny Lafitte.’‘Hands up, move away from that thing slowly. I don’t want to shoot you.’‘ Dean rolls his eyes.

“Come on, Benny, I was just going back home. Don’t tell me you’re going to arrest me. ”

“The neighbours were very upset and what would they think of me if I let you both just leave because we’re friends?” Dean sighs, the little shit.

“Are you going to arrest us both? ” Cas says.

“All the neighbors have called me saying that there were two men shouting, so I can’t take only one of you. ” Benny has a little shit-eating grin on his face, clearly enjoying himself, the bastard. He takes out his handcuffs. “Are we going to do it by the right way or the wrong way?” By now almost everyone is leaning out the windows, watching.

They both get into the car and Cas throws Dean a murderous look.

This wasn’t what he had planned.

‘‘This wasn’t what I had planned’‘. He says once they are alone in the little prision cell. In a corner there is a weird dude dressed like Santa that reeks like whiskey. Dean can’t see his face but, for the way he is snoring he is clearly sleeping. Cas is sitting down on the bench in front of him, his eyes closed, but Dean knows he is listening.

‘‘And may I ask what you had planned Dean?’‘ 

‘‘I wanted to surprise you, give you a mixtape like people did when we were teenagers.’‘ At that Cas finally opens his eyes, surprise filling his expression.

‘‘Didn’t people do that when they liked someone?’‘ Dean gulps, nervous again, his face turning a deep shade of red.  _Okay Winchester_ , he thinks,  _is now or never._

‘‘ I wanted to tell you before you left again, I wanted to make things right, because there isn’t a day’‘ he moves forwards, sitting down next to Cas,’‘ I don’t regret letting you escape. Because I love you, I have loved you for years.’’ Cas blinks rapidly.

‘’I,’’ His voice is a little bit chocked with emotion. ‘‘ Dean’‘ Before saying anything else he launches forwards, wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders and kissing him with tenderness. ‘‘I love you too, I have always had.’‘ Dean hugs him thightly, maybe this isn’t what he had planned but is perfect anyway, because Cas feels the same way.

‘‘I always knew you would end up together, took you too long boys.’‘ A slurred voice says, it seems like Santa wasn’t sleeping after all.

Okay, maybe it’s almost perfect.

‘‘Isn’t him the janitor from our high school?’‘ Dean ignores Cas and kisses him again. 

This is the best Christmas ever.

* * *

 

Life goes on after that Christmas and a farewell of more than half an hour at the airport, Dean and Cas take things with calm, they talk by skype everyday until one day Dean appears at the door of Cas’s house, with a a thousand suitcases.

“I’ve decided I needed a change of scenery ”  _I could not bear to be so far away from you_ , he means,  _I want to wake up every day by your side_. Cas feels the same. “ I hope you have room in your closet. ”

And the rest is history.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last work of this series, hope you liked it! Thanks for reading ❤


End file.
